


Just Float

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: When Haru hits burnout after a run of professional swimming circuits, Makoto insists that he comes back to Iwatobi for a rest.





	Just Float

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Starshi as part of the MakoHaru Summer Gift Exchange 2018. The request was for angst, friends-to-lovers, slow burn, fluff and hurt/comfort, which are all themes I enjoy, so hopefully I've hit some of those beats. Hope you enjoy, you wonderful person, you!

On the day that it happened, Makoto dreaded what the headlines would say from the moment Haru's hand touched the end of the pool. He dreaded them for Haru's sake, not because he was ashamed of Haru's performance at all. How could anyone be ashamed of Haru when he'd clearly tried his best? Well, unfortunately there were people out there who'd find a way. The world of fame was so cut throat, no matter what Makoto thought of that...

Makoto knew that he couldn't go out to Haru right now, as much as he wanted to. He had to wait in the wings and trust that Rin would be able to help Haru out of the pool. They were the Olympic champions after all, so only the two of them could be out there together.

He watched as Rin, reliable as ever, pulled Haru up. The two of them exchanged a few words and then it was Haru who broke away. Only Rin made it onto the podium this time and Haru clearly wanted to get out of the limelight as soon as possible.

Haru made his way over and Makoto tensed, hoping that he could offer the words of comfort that Haru needed. At times like this, they looked after each other, but sometimes even Makoto worried about saying the wrong thing.

It turned out that he didn't have to. At least as far as Haru was concerned.

“I don't want to talk about this. Let's just go,” Haru said. He was always blunt with his words, but the sharpness of these ones in particular left Makoto feeling a pang of hurt.

“It's not your fault...” Makoto mumbled.

“Let's just go. The others will wait for Rin. He understands,” sad Haru.

But long gone were the days when Makoto would let Haru brush a matter off like this. If Haru thought that Makoto would leave him fester in his own doubts, then he'd thought wrong. Makoto straightened his stance and didn't move from where he was stood.

“I won't let you just run away from this, Haru,” he insisted, “You've had one bad run and we both know that's because you've been putting too much pressure on yourself. That isn't why you do this, Haru, you swim because you love the competition and getting to race alongside Rin. But that doesn't mean you can't push yourself too hard. It doesn't mean you can't burn out...”

“If that's the case, then it's all the more reason to leave...” said Haru, although it was obvious that he didn't believe his own argument.

“You know you won't feel right doing that. Your pride is hurt, but you'd feel even worse later if you left without being there to support Rin until the end,” Makoto said, “Look, I'm sorry... I know this won't be easy for you, but rushing away now would be the worst thing you could do. Go back out there, congratulate Rin with your head held high, be damned what the press say about you and then after this is over... take some time to recover.”

“Take some time to recover...?” Haru echoed, looking at Makoto as if that hadn't occurred to him.

Makoto flushed slightly and looked away; “Well... I can't tell you what to do, but that seems like the best option if you've hit burn out. Take some time away from the professional scene and when you come back to it, I know you'll be even stronger than before.”

“Yes... that's what I'll do,” said Haru, with a nod.

“But for now, let's get you back out there,” Makoto pressed.

Another nod from Haru. Makoto had gotten through to him and he felt good about that. Even if the headlines would be hard to bear, as long as the people who mattered stayed strong for Haru, he would get through this. One bad race was just a bump in the road. Everyone had such high expectations of Haru because of how amazingly he'd performed up until now, but people could ask too much from him and that was the last thing Haru needed. Those who truly cared about Haru would support him no matter what. Makoto had every faith in that.

With the decision made, Haru turned to head back out and stand by Rin. He caught Makoto's eyes on the way out and the brief glance made Makoto's heart flutter. Even after they'd been together for most of their lives, a single shared glance still did so much to Makoto.

***

It was several weeks after the tournament was over before Haru arrived back in Iwatobi. Naturally, Makoto had spent a lot of that time worrying about him, but he also trusted Haru to manage until he got home. Because Iwatobi was still Haru's home, even if he spent much of his time away from it these days.

Makoto knew that Rei had already arranged to take Haru's car to the station to pick him up, because when Haru did come home, everyone always wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Makoto had picked him up last time, so it was only fair to let someone else do it today. Besides, it meant that Makoto could get Haru's house ready for his arrival, since he wasn't working at the school today himself.

He'd been given a key years ago and Haru trusted Makoto to keep the house in order while he was away. Perhaps Makoto wasn't the best at housework, but he liked to think that he did a decent job. By the time he heard Haru and Rei walking up the path, the place was cleaned to Makoto's standards and there was a pot of tea on the boil. He headed out the front, ready to help with Haru's bags if need be.

“Welcome back, you two. I trust the journey went well?” Makoto said.

“Ah, well it wasn't that far from the train station, but it went as well as would be expected,” Rei replied. Despite his formality, Makoto saw him glance at Haru with concern. It had been a quiet drive back, Makoto could tell.

“What about you, Haru? Rin messaged me to say that you got away all right, but it was a pretty long journey back,” said Makoto.

“It was fine. Just quiet,” Haru said.

“All right, well... I'm just about to pour some tea. Do you want to stick around, Rei?” asked Makoto.

But Rei shook his head; “I'm helping teach an evening class tonight, so I have to leave early to prepare. But we'll all catch up with Haruka properly soon, I'm sure. Nagisa told me that him and Gou are already arranging a welcome home party.”

“You don't have to go to such trouble,” Haru insisted. He didn't seem to be in the mood for parties.

“But we wanted to,” Rei assured, “We'll let you know when it's ready. But for now, I hope the two of you get plenty of rest.”

With that, Rei bid his farewells and headed off. Makoto waved to him until he was out of sight. When he was about to go back through to the kitchen to pour out the tea, Haru spoke up again.

“Everyone's been saying that...” Haru mumbled.

“Saying what?” Makoto checked.

“To get plenty of rest,” said Haru.

“Well, that's because we all want what's best for you,” Makoto replied. He suddenly found himself worried that Haru was having second thoughts about coming home to rest for a while, even though it seemed like the best option.

“I don't want them to think that I'm not capable,” Haru admitted.

“Haru, no one thinks that!” Makoto gasped, “Even if it's plain to see that you need a break, that doesn't mean anyone doubts you, least of all us. Please don't tell me you've been reading those awful press reports...”

“I might've... looked at a few,” said Haru.

“Well, you shouldn't. They're all just people who have nothing better to do than put others down,” Makoto hotly insisted, “I'd like to see them try to perform as well as you do in the pool!”

“So you've been reading them as well?”

“Huh?”

“If you know what they say, you must've been reading them,” Haru said.

“Oh... w-well, only because I was worried for your sake...” Makoto replied, “But they make me so angry. My parents even told me not to look at any more. And you shouldn't either.”

Haru didn't say whether he would or wouldn't, but Makoto could only hoped that he'd be able to keep him away from those awful articles for as long as he stayed in Iwatobi. Surely it wouldn't take too long for the press to die down and then Haru could begin his recovery without worry.

For now though, he was back home and that was the first step. As the two of them settled down with their tea, Makoto could only hope to help Haru as much as possible while he was here.

***

In the days that followed, almost everyone they knew visited Haru. Rin and Sousuke were the exceptions, since they were both out of the country right now, though Haru had seen both of them more than anyone until recently and they did call to check on him regardless. But everyone else had been to see Haru, even if Makoto was worrying that Haru seemed more distant than usual. The others tried to assure Makoto there was nothing to worry about, that Haru just needed time, but Makoto couldn't help himself.

Even during the party that Nagisa and Gou had organised, Haru mostly kept to himself. Nagisa tried his hardest to drag Haru into the centre of it all and Makoto admired the effort, but by the end of the evening, Haru was still sat out on the porch, nursing his drink.

“Might be time to call it a night, huh, Haru?” Makoto offered, as he joined him.

Haru didn't put up any argument. He just nodded quietly. Seeing that made Makoto hurt even more.

“The others are all starting to head off now anyway,” said Makoto, determined to carry on this conversation, even if he had to do it by himself, “I thanked them for all the trouble they went to and they understand that it's not easy for you right now. Gou thinks that I'm worrying too much, but I guess she's not wrong. Old habits die hard, right?”

“Thank you...” said Haru.

“For the party?” Makoto checked, “Because that wasn't really my doing this time.”

“...For looking out for me,” Haru clarified.

Makoto clicked his tongue; “You say that, but what's the point in looking out for you if I can't make you feel better? Worrying only gets me so far. I want to help, Haru. Whatever's bothering you, I want to reach inside and take it out.”

“That sounds more serious than it needs to be,” Haru replied. Though when he turned to look up at Makoto, there was a small smile on his face.

“Then stop making me be so serious,” said Makoto. He gave Haru's shoulder a shove; “But honestly, if there's any way that I can help, just let me know.”

“I will,” promised Haru.

***

The next day, Haru made good on his promise. For the first time since Haru had gotten back, it wasn't Makoto who went around to greet Haru that morning, it was Haru who came to greet Makoto. Before Makoto had even woken up.

His parents must've let Haru in. After all the years that Haru and Makoto had been friends, Haru was hardly a stranger at Makoto's house. Even so, Makoto was surprised when he rolled over, still feeling pleasantly sleepy, to find Haru perched on the edge of his bed.

“H-haru...!”

Makoto flailed his arms around and tried to steady himself, gripping at the bedsheets in surprise. Out in the corridor, Makoto heard Ran howl with laughter and then footsteps disappeared downstairs. She must've been waiting at the door for him to wake up. Yet another reason why Makoto should hurry up and move out of this place, he told himself. He'd been relying on his parents' kindness for too long...

Naturally, Haru was completely unfazed by Makoto's reaction. He just watched with his usual stoic indifference until Makoto had settled.

“Are you ready?” Haru asked.

“For what?” said Makoto.

“To go out,” Haru clarified, although that didn't actually clarifying anything.

Makoto gestured down to his pyjamas; “Do I look ready to go out, Haru?”

“You should hurry up, then.”

There was no arguing with Haru when he was in that kind of mood. But honestly, after how down Haru had been recently, seeing him so eager to do anything made Makoto feel glad. And the mystery of it had Makoto intrigued.

Makoto pulled himself up off the bed, Haru not budging from the end of it even slightly as he did. With an almighty yawn, Makoto headed through to the bathroom to clean himself up. By the time he got back to the room, Haru was still waiting and watching him curiously. Makoto pretended to ignore him, even if he was amused by this. Instead he gathered up his clothes and started to get changed. It didn't matter that Haru was watching – they'd know enough other most of their lives and they'd been in several swim clubs together by now, there weren't any secrets between them. Besides, part of Makoto wanted to believe that Haru was watching him because he liked to watch... Was that selfish to think?

By the time Makoto was done changing, Haru got to his feet.

“Let's go,” he said.

“But Haru, I haven't even had breakfast yet...” Makoto protested.

“I've made you two bentos – one for now and one for later. You can eat one in the car,” said Haru. And with that, he walked out of the room.

Makoto had to admit that Haru was one of the best cooks he'd ever met. If Haru hadn't gone into swimming professionally, then he could very easily have become a chef. With that in mind, Makoto didn't object too badly to being hurried out the door now that he had the promise of a Haru-made breakfast. Makoto's parents' cooking was okay, but none of the Tachibana family were known for their great skills in the kitchen.

Once he'd bid his family goodbye and evaded their questions about where Haru was taking him with an honest shrug of his shoulders, Makoto followed Haru down the road to where a car was waiting. It was Haru's, Makoto knew, and it tended to stay here while he was travelling abroad. After so long of disuse, it did take a few goes to get the engine started up, but once they were out on the road, the car seemed to run fine.

“You should probably get this serviced before you head off again,” Makoto commented, as they drove out of Iwatobi along a road that ran through the mountains.

“It's fine,” Haru assured him.

“Always so stubborn,” said Makoto.

“Always,” Haru agreed.

The rest of their journey was spent in companionable silence, with only the occasional smattering of conversation. Haru was one of those people who made Makoto so comfortable that he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with chatter. And besides, after a few attempts at asking where they were going, Makoto knew for sure that Haru wasn't going to tell him.

What Makoto didn't say was that he already had a decent idea of their destination. There could be only one reason why Haru would take them this far along the mountain trail. And sure enough, after they'd driven for a while, Haru pulled the car over into a lay-by and stopped the engine.

“We'll have to go the rest of the way by foot,” he announced.

“Ahh, such a mystery!” Makoto teased.

Now it was obvious the game was up, Haru stuck his nose in the air and climbed out of the car, pretending to be in a huff. Makoto chuckled and followed behind him. Haru clicked the lock on the car door and then the two of them headed along a path further into the forest.

It wasn't that the route they were taking was the most familiar to Makoto, since he had been here a only few times in his life but he knew that Haru had come out here more than him. They were lucky to live in Iwatobi, where the scenery was beautiful no matter which direction you went in. And the mountainous paths were home to lots of wonderful sights for anyone who had the patience to find them. Haru was the kind of person who had the patience.

They'd been walking for about twenty minutes before Makoto heard the familiar sound of rushing water. He saw Haru's eyes sparkle and, sure enough, once they'd gotten through to a clearing, there was a waterfall waiting for them, which flowed into a river. If Makoto had to guess, he'd say that this was Haru's favourite waterfall in the world, mostly for the sentimental value that Haru had come across it when he was young.

“You guessed we were coming here,” Haru said.

“Sure I did, but I'm glad all the same,” assured Makoto, “This is such a lovely sight. It's hard to be sad when you're here.”

Haru nodded and then started to strip off to his jammers, which never surprised Makoto in the slightest. They wouldn't have come to water if Haru hadn't intended to swim. And although Makoto hadn't come as prepared as he should've been, given how tired he was when Haru had dragged him out of bed that morning, he had no issues with stripping down to his boxers to swim in those. They might not be the most ideal for swimming in, but the alternate was not swimming with Haru and that was unthinkable.

By the time Makoto dived into the water, Haru was already there. It was a hot, summer's day, so the water was actually quite warm and the spray from the waterfall was refreshing. When Makoto surfaced, he watched Haru floating peacefully on the top of the water, not making any effort to swim. His eyes were closed and his face looked calm.

“How long's it been since we've come here?” Makoto asked, because he genuinely couldn't remember.

“Too long,” said Haru.

“We'll have to try to come more often,” Makoto replied.

Haru opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Makoto. Suddenly he looked more thoughtful than peaceful and Makoto hated to admit that this made him nervous right now.

“It's been too long since I've done anything like this,” Haru admitted, “For the last year, I've done so much training, I've swam in so many pools, but there's never been a chance to just... float.”

“Is that was you realised last night?” asked Makoto.

“No. I'd like to say that it was, but it's been on my mind for a while,” said Haru.

“So why did you never do it?” Makoto said, feeling that he should press Haru for answers while he was in a talkative mood.

“There's never been time. I have to keep training, keep swimming... I can't let the team down. Even though, in the end, I let them down anyway...” Haru sighed.

Haru moved to get up from where he'd been drifting, as if this admission made him feel guilty, but Makoto put an arm around him to keep him there. Instead, Makoto settled behind Haru and allowed them to drift together.

“This is important too,” Makoto insisted.

“When you told me I needed a break, it seemed like the simplest answer in the world. But I'd struggled to accept it before then,” Haru said, letting himself rest against Makoto.

“That's being an adult for you,” said Makoto, “But you know you can't carry on like that, Haru. You need to talk to your coach, your team and especially Rin. They'll all understand. Rin pushes himself just as hard as you, but you know he takes time off as well. Sousuke makes sure of that.”

“I'll talk to them,” Haru said.

“If you don't, then I will,” warned Makoto.

“I'll talk to them,” Haru repeated.

“I believe you,” said Makoto, “Don't let it sit on your mind though. While you're here, you deserve to be able to relax. The world can wait a while longer for you.”

At that, Haru turned his head to look back at Makoto, disrupting Makoto's balance slightly. By the time Makoto recovered, his hands still wrapped around Haru, that cat-like stare of Haru's was upon him. Then Haru awkwardly pushed his head closer, kissing Makoto lightly on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Haru whispered, before turning back to look up at the sky as if nothing had happened.

“You're welcome...” Makoto gasped.

He was also looking at the sky, but unlike Haru, he wasn't really seeing it. Haru had that effect on him.

***

Three months after his last professional race, Haru was back in the public eye once again. But this time, all the judging stares in the world couldn't break his nerve and Makoto knew that.

It wasn't possible for Makoto to come watch all of Haru's races in person, as much as he wanted to, but there was no way he could miss this one. He'd come out to Tokyo for it and he was going to be staying here with Haru for a few days until Haru needed to move on. Then it'd be a while before they'd see each other again, but Makoto felt confident knowing that Haru was returning to this competitive world stronger than when he'd left it.

Indeed, Haru's performance left no one in doubt that he'd recovered. The headlines tomorrow would all be praising him on his return to form, like the hypocrites these reporters were. But Makoto still cared more about Haru's well-being than what the press would say.

He watched Haru dreamily, as Haru helped Rin out of the pool and then the two of them headed up to the podium together. They had both made it this time. And no one clapped louder for them than Makoto did.

***

These after events always took far too long, longer than Haru liked, Makoto knew. Which was why Makoto had some fish kebabs from a vendor waiting to give Haru once he did make it out of the stadium. Haru took one gratefully and then the two of them started their walk back to the hotel.

“You did amazing,” said Makoto, “But you don't need me to tell you that.”

Haru nodded; “I'm glad to hear it from you though...”

“In that case, I'll inflate your ego more often,” hummed Makoto.

That was when Haru took a slip of paper out of his pocket and passed it across to Makoto, who took it from Haru and then blinked down at all the dates on it in confusion.

“What's this?” he asked.

“Some dates I've booked off over the rest of the year,” said Haru, “When I talked to Rin about what you said, he thought it'd help if I set some times to look forward to. I'll be coming home to Iwatobi during all of those dates.” Haru glanced up at Makoto; “...I'll be coming home to you.”

For a moment, Makoto didn't know what to say. Then he smiled softly.

“Well, you know that I'll be happy to have you around any time, planned or not,” he assured.

“I know,” confirmed Haru, “But thanks for making sure that I knew.”

“What else am I here for?” Makoto teased.

To answer that, Haru reached up with his free hand to tug Makoto down by the collar of his shirt. He kissed Makoto in full view of everyone on that crowded street, his breath slightly fishy from the kebab, but that didn't make it unpleasant. Far from it, in fact. When Haru pulled away, Makoto could tell from the way Haru was smirking that Makoto's ears must be burning brightly.

“You're here for that as well,” Haru concluded.

“Ah... w-well, whenever you need me for that... you know that I'm here,” mumbled Makoto.

He practically floated back to the hotel after that and he reckoned that Haru did as well.


End file.
